1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector, and more particularly to the structure of improving the impedance of the cable connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 203481460, issued on Mar. 12, 2014, discloses an electrical connector including an insulative body, a number of terminals received in the insulative body, a cable electrically connected to the corresponding terminals, and a spacer assembled to the back end of the insulative body. The cable comprises a number of core wires. Each terminal comprises a soldering portion soldered to a corresponding core wire. The spacer has a plurality of grooves for receiving the soldering portions of the terminals. A T-shaped separator is disposed between every two neighboring grooves, and the soldering portions of the terminals are restrained in corresponding grooves by corresponding separators. The T-shaped separator prevents the soldering portion from moving upwardly. The grooves, however, limit the sizes of the terminals and the core wires, thus resulting in increase of the impedance of the terminals and the core wires. U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,318, issued on Apr. 13, 2010, discloses a plug connector including terminals so received in positioning slots that the terminals are prevented from moving rearwardly.
An improved cable connector is desired to offer advantages over the related art.